


Gold Medal

by jalenrose1122



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalenrose1122/pseuds/jalenrose1122
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak met Richie Tozier in kindergarten. He fell in love with him over the years.He was Richie's gold medal.





	Gold Medal

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so i feel like this is shit but uh yeah enjoy i guess

Eddie Kaspbrak first met Richie Tozier when he was five years old. The two were put in the same kindergarten class together. They sat at a table with two other boys, named Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough. The four instantly became friends. They played together every day at recess, and at lunch time they would always swap foods. 

When it came time for middle school to start, they were closer than ever before. They thought that they would all be separated, because of their new school. They heard that they would have six teachers instead of one. 

They didn’t get separated, though. They all had at least four classes with one another, and all of them were in three of the same classes. They all had the same lunch, and the routine of swapping lunches stuck with them. 

Freshman year was the hardest on the boys. It was the year everybody found where they belonged, and who belonged with them. The boys stuck together through all of the bullying, through all the name calling. 

They were deemed the ‘Loser’s Club’. They welcomed the name with open arms. They weren’t afraid to be different. Three new members joined the Loser’s Club that year; Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, and Beverly Marsh. It wasn’t much of a surprise to anybody. 

Ben was new to town, and he didn’t have his friends from middle school. He fit right in with the boys. Beverly was seen as an outcast to everybody, and rumours were spread about her that made the boy’s accept her even more. Mike had been homeschooled his whole life up until high school, so he didn’t know many of the social ‘norms’. The Losers accepted him as their final member. 

It was junior year that things started to change. Bill met a girl named Audra, so he spent most of his time with her. Mike and Stan finally got together, as did Ben and Beverly. It was a slow process for Mike and Stan; neither of them wanted to admit that they were in love with each other. It was the complete opposite for Ben and Beverly. They admitted their feelings six months after knowing each other, and had actually gotten together the beginning of junior year. 

That left two. Richie and Eddie. Everybody knew about Eddie’s crush on Richie; he was terrible at keeping it a secret. The night Richie found out was probably the worst night of his life. 

 

All of the Losers were sitting around Bill’s living room. Audra had come over and they were watching movies and playing random board games. Somebody suggested that they play truth or dare. It was likely Bev, but Eddie couldn’t remember. 

All eight of them sat in a circle around the coffee table. The couples were holding hands, and Richie and Eddie were awkwardly sitting next to each other, barely any space between them. 

“Alright. I’ll go first. Richie, truth or dare?” Bev asked. 

Richie thought about it for a moment. “Truth. I wanna start off easy.” He grinned. 

“Hmm. Name one person in this room you would have sex with,” Bev said. 

Eddie watched as Richie’s eyes immediately flitted to him. He flushed, looking down at his lap as Richie chuckled. “Honestly, probably Eds over here. And I’m not just saying that because he’s the only single one.” 

Eddie looked up again, regretting it instantly. Richie winked at him, a bright smile on his face. Eddie rolled his eyes at him. He shoved the taller boy slightly, making him laugh. 

“Jesus, okay. Your turn, Rich,” Stan said, laying his head on Mike’s shoulder. 

The game continued, with the occasional ‘dirty’ dare. These were mostly given by Bev to Richie, and the other way around. 

When it came to be Richie’s turn to ask someone, he turned to Eddie. “So, Spaghetti. Truth or dare?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Not my name. And truth.” He knew all too well how bad it could end if Richie dared him to do something. 

Richie tapped his chin, thinking. “Who is one person at school that you want to kiss. Or wait, no. Date. Who at school do you want to date?” 

Eddie froze. He closed his eyes. This is not happening, he thought. “Um, uh. I-“ Eddie quickly looked over at Stan, his face panicked. Stan’s eyes widened. 

He was the only person who knew that Eddie liked Richie. He had held Eddie the night that Richie got a new girlfriend, or boyfriend. He celebrated with Eddie on the days when Richie would break up with them. He got angry when Richie would do something to get Eddie’s hopes up. 

“Richie, come on. Don’t make him embarrass himself,” Stan said. Eddie gave him a relieved look. 

“It’s not embarrassing! It’s just a question. What, is it someone in this room? Is little Eddie Spaghetti crushing on a Loser?” Richie asked, teasing. Eddie’s face turned even redder, answering Richie’s question. “Holy shit! Is it Stan?” Eddie shook his head. “Bill?” Another shake of Eddie’s head. “Mike? Ben?” Eddie shook his head twice more. Richie’s face dropped. 

“Wait, Eddie you don’t have to-“ Stanley tried, but Eddie cut him off. 

“No Stan. It’s fine. He needs to know.” Eddie took a deep breath. “It’s you, Rich.”

All of the Losers except Stan and Richie gasped. They looked back and forth between the boys, waiting for something to happen. Eddie was waiting to Richie to yell at him. To tell him it wasn’t okay, that he shouldn’t like him. That didn’t happen. Richie was silent. 

That was worse than if he would’ve yelled. His silence told Eddie that he didn’t feel the same way. 

“Let’s, uh. Let’s play something different. Monopoly?” Ben suggested. Words of agreement came from all of the Losers. “Our normal pairs, I’m guessing. Unless…” He looked over to Richie and Eddie. 

“No, normal pairs are fine. Eds and I are gonna wipe the floor with you motherfuckers,” Richie said, finally speaking. 

Eddie let out a sigh of relief. 

He never thought Richie would like him back. Him, Eddie Kaspbrak. The boy with the insane mom who made him take placebos for years. The boy who, up until now, had never had any other boy like him. 

It was just a normal day. Richie and Eddie were hanging out after school, as they normally did when all of the others were out on dates. It was a Friday night, and Eddie was supposed to spend the night at Richie’s place anyways. 

They were sitting in Richie’s room. Eddie was sitting in Richie’s desk chair, scrolling through his phone. Richie was on his bed, leaning against the headboard, one knee bent and the other straight out. He kept running a hand through his hair and changing the music coming from his speaker. Something he only did when he was nervous; he never skipped songs. 

“What’s up?” Eddie asked after a few minutes of tolerating it. He climbed onto Richie’s bed, sitting cross-legged next to him. 

Richie tilted his head so he could look at Eddie. He stared at him, studying his face. He sighed, turned his head away, and went back to staring at the wall opposite him. “Nothing, Eds. Just thinking.”

Eddie poked his knee. “What are you thinking about?” he asked in a small voice. He put both of his hands in his lap. 

Richie shrugged at him. “A boy, I guess.” Eddie felt his heart drop. 

“A b-boy?” he asked, looking at Richie in shock. It had been ages since he spoke about a boy. Girls, yeah. Constantly. But a boy? 

“Yep,” Richie confirmed, popping the ‘p’. “A boy. He’s a little hottie, too. Doesn’t even realise that I like him. I don’t know how to tell him. I’ve liked him for a while, now. He recently told me he likes me.”

Eddie stared at him in shock. Is he saying…? “Just, uh. Just tell him. Say ‘hey, I’ve liked you for a while now’, and see what he says.”

“I’ve liked you for a while now,” Richie repeated, looking over and meeting Eddie’s eye. 

“Yeah. Like that. Exactly like that.”

Richie scoffed. “No, dipshit. I’ve liked you for a while. You, Eddie.”

Time stopped. All Eddie could focus on was Richie. How he had said his name. You, Eddie. I’ve liked you for a while. 

You. 

“No, you don’t. You can’t. When I brought it up a few weeks ago you-“

“I was in shock, Eds. You told me you liked me in front of our friends. That you would date me, out of everyone in our whole fucking school. How was I supposed to react?” Richie stared at him, his eyebrows raised. 

Eddie’s eyes dropped down to his lap. To his hands that couldn’t stay still. He saw another hand join them, resting on top of them. Richie was grabbing one of his hands, holding it softly in his bigger one. 

His other hand went under Eddie’s chin, forcing him to look up. Richie had a soft smile on his face as he looked at Eddie. Like Eddie was the only thing in that moment. Like he was all that mattered. And he was. 

Eddie didn’t notice Richie leaning in until a pair of chapped lips were on his own, and the hand that was on his chin tangled in his hair, effortlessly pulling him closer. 

He didn’t know how it happened, or who moved who, but soon Richie was sitting up straight, and Eddie was straddling his lap. Their lips hadn’t disconnected. 

Richie’s hands both went to Eddie’s hips, Eddie’s arms wrapping around Richie’s shoulders. 

The first person to pull away was Eddie. He leaned his forehead against Richie’s, gasping for breath. He pulled away completely, his hands falling between them. Richie’s were still on his hips. 

When Richie looked at Eddie, he drew in a quick breath. The boy’s hair was tousled from where his hand had been. His face was completely flushed. His lips were red and swollen. 

And his eyes. The way he looked at Richie nearly melted him on the spot. He looked so full of admiration and… love. 

Eddie took notice of Richie watching him. “What does this mean?” he asked. He pointed between the two of them to emphasise the word this. 

“Whatever you want this to mean, baby,” Richie responded. “As long as you’re my boyfriend, this can be anything you want.”

Eddie nodded. “Well, I wanna be your boyfriend,” he mumbled. 

Richie smiled, pulling him into a hug. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing, alternating between listening to music and talking about random thoughts that popped into their heads. All was well. 

That’s when senior year came along. Near the middle of the year, Richie had become more… adventurous. When he and Eddie would be hanging out, he would rest his hand just on top of Eddie’s thigh. 

One day, they were in Richie’s living room watching a movie. Eddie was sitting on Richie’s lap, with Richie’s head resting on his shoulder. His back was flush with the taller boy’s chest. 

Richie would turn his head at random points and leave kisses on the junction of Eddie’s neck and shoulder. He had started to suck on the skin, and when Eddie tilted his head to give him more access he sprung into action. 

He moved his hand from Eddie’s thigh to lightly trail over the boy’s groin. Eddie’s leg bounced, and he gasped. 

“Chee? What are you doing?” he asked, as Richie began palming him. 

Richie pulled off of his neck, satisfied with the mark. “Just relax and enjoy it, baby.” 

Eddie tried to push his hand away. “Richie, no. Not in your living room,” he said with a tone of finality. 

Richie simply picked him up and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and nearly threw Eddie onto his bed, causing the boy to squeal. 

“Richie, what’s happening? Are you okay?” Eddie asked. 

Richie laid down on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. He kissed down Eddie’s jaw to his neck, leaving small kisses here and there. 

“Richie,” Eddie said firmly. “Stop. I wanna talk about this first.”

Richie didn’t stop, though. He began to suck a hickey into Eddie’s skin, gripping his wrists tighter. Eddie let out a small moan before trying to move his hands. 

“Chee, I—” 

“What, Eddie?” Richie asked, pulling off his neck quickly. “What?” He let go of Eddie’s wrists, keeping his weight off Eddie by balancing it on his forearms. 

“I just… I thought maybe we should talk about this?” 

Richie sighed loudly. “What the fuck is there to talk about? We both want this. Right?” he asked, looking to Eddie for confirmation. 

“I m-mean, yeah. Yes.” Eddie looked away from Richie. 

The taller boy shook his head. “No. Don’t do that, Eds. Do you want this? Don’t say what I wanna hear. Tell me the truth. I’ll back off right the fuck now if you say no, baby. I wont be mad,” Richie assured him. 

Eddie was quick to shake his head. “No, I want this. I’ve wanted this for the past seven months, Richie. I’m just… scared,” Eddie said in a small voice. 

Richie nodded. He rubbed Eddie’s cheek. “I’m gonna be careful with you, baby. I don’t want both of our first times to have to stop because you’re in pain.”

Eddie’s eyes widened. “I’m your first time?” he asked. 

Richie nodded. “Yeah, Eds. My first and last,” he hummed. He tugged Eddie into a sitting position, slipped his shirt off, and shoved him back onto the bed. 

He worked on the boy’s pants next, slipping them down his legs with his boxers. He took in a deep breath, admiring Eddie. 

“Chee, you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Richie quickly jumped off the bed, nearly tearing his shirt so he could get it off. His hands fumbled over the button on his pants until he finally got it undone and slipped them off. He took his boxers off hastily. 

Richie climbed back over Eddie, reaching into his nightstand to grab something. Eddie looked down, seeing it was a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

“We’re doing this,” Eddie whispered. “We’re really gonna do this.”

Richie nodded. He coated a finger in the lube, rubbing it over Eddie’s hole. The smaller boy gasped, his hips bucking up off the bed. 

Richie was ruthless. He didn’t stop until his whole finger was in Eddie. He pulled it out, only to push it back in quickly. Eddie was a moaning mess above him, his head thrown back and his eyes tightly closed. He almost fell apart when Richie added a second finger. 

Five minutes later, when Richie added a third finger, Eddie did cum. Richie’s name was torn from his lips as the subject himself kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Eddie. 

Richie pulled his fingers out and quickly rolled the condom on, applying some more lube onto his cock. He pushed the tip against Eddie’s hole, pushing in just slightly. 

“Richie, please. I need it. I need you in me,” Eddie was saying. Richie ignored him, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand. He wiped off Eddie’s stomach quickly before he pushed into him a little bit more. “Chee, fuck.”

Once Richie bottomed out, he let out a low groan. His head fell and he buried his face in Eddie’s neck. Eddie ran his hands up and down Richie’s back, both of them getting adjusted. 

He tapped Richie’s back three times, letting him know it was okay to move. Richie gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before he started to pull out. 

He pushed back in quickly, making Eddie’s jaw drop. Richie watched him in awe. He was beautiful. 

“You look so good, Eds. Taking my cock like that,” Richie said. The words slipped off his tongue. 

Eddie’s face heated up as Richie spoke. He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the loud moan that threatened to escape. 

“I’m not gonna last long, Eds. God, you’re so fucking tight.” He pushed in particularly hard, hitting a spot in Eddie that nearly made him scream. 

“Richie! Fuck, I love you. I love you so fucking much, Chee. Fuck me, please!” Eddie cried. He moved his arms so that they wrapped around Richie’s neck. 

Richie groaned. He started thrusting into Eddie, hard and fast. “Jesus… love you too, Eds. You have no idea how much, babyboy. God, you’re fucking perfect.” 

Eddie came blindingly at the praise. At Richie returning his love. His vision went blurry around the edges as he called out his boyfriend’s name. 

Richie followed shortly, burying his face in Eddie’s neck. He thrusted in sloppily a few more times before he went still. They both laid there for a few minutes, taking in what had just happened. 

Richie pulled out of Eddie slowly, groaning at the feeling. He took care of the condom, cleaning himself and Eddie off properly with a baby wipe. He laid back down in his bed, pulling Eddie underneath the blanket with him. 

Eddie curled into Richie’s side, sighing contentedly and drawing patterns on his bare chest. Richie rubbed his back, his hand occasionally coming up and tangling into his hair. 

“I meant it. I love you so much more than I can understand,” Richie whispered. 

“I love you, Chee. So much,” Eddie responded quietly. 

He felt Richie kiss the top of his head, before he settled into the bed. Eddie fell asleep shortly after. Richie stayed up for a bit, watching him sleep. The boy he loved. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

It was three years later, when they were 21 years old, that Richie proposed. 

It was a Saturday night. They were watching a movie with the rest of the Losers. Bill and Audra had gotten married last year, and they had a baby girl nine months later. She was balanced on Audra’s lap, making random baby-noises. 

Richie was sitting on the floor between Eddie’s knees. The latter was playing with the former’s hair, untangling it slowly. Richie didn’t complain; he simply asked if he could hold Emma, Bill and Audra’s daughter. 

Audra gladly handed her over, smiling as Richie immediately started rocking her in his arms. Eddie kissed the top of his head, watching him interact with the baby. 

Stan was the only one who knew what would be happening tonight. Richie had gone to him for help, since he was the only person other than Bill who knew the types of things Eddie gushed about; Bill couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. 

Richie had planned it out carefully, so that Eddie would love it. He had the ring. It was currently burning a hole in the breastpocket of his flannel. 

He cooed at the baby for a few more minutes before giving her back to Audra. He stood up, standing in the middle of the room. He looked over at Stan, who knew what was to come. Stan turned the volume of the tv all the way down. 

“I would like to say something,” Richie said, getting everyone’s attention. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Bev asked. She rubbed her very pregnant belly absently. 

“I am trying to do something important. If you could kindly shut the fuck up, thanks.” Richie smiled cheekily at her. “Now. Where was I? Oh, yes. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak. The most amazing boy I know. I love you. I love how compassionate you are, how you always think of others before yourself. I love you take care of me, even when I’m sick and being a little shit.” Eddie was confused, but he laughed anyways. 

“I’m not finished.” He reaches into his pocket, fishing the ring out. He faintly heard Bev and Audra gasp, but all he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears. 

Richie got down on one knee, right in front of Eddie. He smiled sheepishly up at him. “Marry me?” he asked. 

Eddie’s jaw dropped. He scooted to the edge of the couch, getting closer to Richie. “You’re joking?” he asked. Richie shook his head. “Yes. Yes, I’ll fucking marry you!” 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. The tall boy stood, picking Eddie up and spinning him in a circle. The other Losers clapped for them. Once Richie set him back on the ground, he showed the ring to Eddie. 

It was a simple gold band. It had the words forever yours engraved on the inside of it. Eddie put it on, tears forming in his eyes. 

It was then that he noticed a ring on Richie’s finger that wasn’t there before. He must’ve just slipped it on. It looked exactly like Eddie’s, but it was silver. 

“Yours is silver?” Eddie asked. When Richie nodded, he snorted. He thought back to a conversation they had around the time they first said they loved each other. 

'You’re like… a gold medal. And I’m silver.'

“You’re my gold medal,” Richie whispered. He leaned in, giving Eddie a soft kiss. 

 

Their wedding was simple. It was a small ceremony at Mike’s farm. They only invited their friends and family, wanting it to be small and intimate. Eddie’s mom came. She even cried. 

When it was time for their vows, Richie teared up before he could even talk. Which cause Eddie to start crying. They could barely understand each other, but they could clearly understand when the other said I do. 

Beverly and Audra’s daughters were both flower girls; Emma was barely walking, and Lydia was just old enough to hold the basket of flowers. 

It was also that night that Ben and Bill showed them blueprints for a new house that they were building. For Richie and Eddie. 

They moved in immediately, decorating it how they pleased. They even bought a cat. This brought up the issue of children. Richie really wanted children. 

So it was in that house where they welcomed their daughter, Sarah Tozier, to the world. Courtesy of their surrogate, Beverly Marsh. 

Richie watched Sarah as she was learning to walk, being taught by Eddie. “You’re my gold medal,” he said, smiling softly. 

Eddie smiled back at him, lovingly. 

And the rest, as they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I don't know. I hated it.


End file.
